


Pride and Vice

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: Cal needs to be spanked, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal spanks Cal because he's a bad therapist, Light BDSM, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rimming, Spanking, cal gets spanked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Cal looks up to one of his favourite donators. He's been impressed with him since he met him, since the first time that Hannibal had spanked him.This time, Hannibal takes it a little further and Cal is still impressed.





	Pride and Vice

Hannibal Lecter was not the usual follower. He had money, but he was also a very closed-off man. Cal had known him for a little over five years, and couldn't really tell anybody anything about him. He would visit him every few months to see if he could help him out with anything. Recently that has turned from praying with him into something else.

It wasn't about sex. It really wasn't. 

  
Cal knew he shouldn’t have started to sleep with him. He knew that it was his fault. Hannibal offered him a bottle of wine. He had tried to turn it down, but Hannibal was so polite about it. Sharing time with somebody who actually shared his beliefs. Hannibal was so understanding and easy to talk to. 

He still shouldn’t have started sleeping with him. It all started with the spanking.

~~~ 

“Are you comfortable?” Cal nods, pressing his face further into the cushion. His hands are tied above him, the stretch on his shoulders almost uncomfortable. He was hard, his dick pressed into Hannibal’s thighs. The nice fabric of his suit made him harder and made him afraid he would make a mess on Hannibal’s pants. He tugs on the tight fabric that kept them together. Hannibal makes a soft shushing sound and rubs at the soft skin on his ass. “Don’t move, or I’ll have to start all the way over.” Hannibal’s hands were strong. They rubbed him softly, slowly making it more and more intensely. 

Cal started moaning, tilting his hips up. “Please Sir, please spank me.” 

Hannibal presses his cheeks apart, rubbing a thumb over his hole. Cal lets out a surprised noise, his hips jerking forward so he can rub himself against Hannibal’s thigh. 

Hannibal tuts at him. “If you keep acting out, I won’t be able to spank you, Cal. Do you deserve it?” 

Cal whines, pressing his face against the couch. Hannibal’s couch was soft and comfortable. He can remember the first time Hannibal had laid him across it. He had been upset and hiding it badly. Hannibal had told him to sit down, and somehow he had ended up across Hannibal’s lap with Hannibal. Actually calming him down by spanking him. He had never felt so calm before, that when he came against Hannibal’s lap he was barely embarrassed. He should have been more embarrassed about the whole thing. But he wasn’t, he was mored worried about how he was going to get Hannibal to do it again. 

Hannibal rubs his hand in a soothing motion, making Cal jump from his thoughts back to the situation that was at hand. When the first smack came, Cal could feel all of his tensions leave his body. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain, or how sure and steady Hannibal did it. He knew that he was a psychiatrist but the control he had over himself. He was so in control, but he was intimating in any way. None of his tapes could exactly get him to the point that Hannibal was at. He wished they could. 

Even though the man could put more effort into the movement, the easy way he controlled a room made Cal respect him. He wanted to be Hannibal. 

The second smack chased away Cal’s thoughts again, and he feels himself tenses up. The muscles in his back strained as he tried to not move his hands. He didn’t want to be punished, he wanted Hannibal to be proud of him and spank him like he wants. 

“I need you to count Cal. I want you to stay here with me.” Hannibals voice is low and soothing, and he rubs a hand over the spot that he just spanked. Cal nods, unable to find his voice. Hannibal scraps his nails against him. “Outloud Cal, with your voice.” 

“Yes, sir.” Hannibals hand smacks him, making Cal jerk. “One..” Cal’s voice was low, Hannibal waiting half a breath before he spanked him again. Hannibal spanks are even, the same breath of time between each one. Cal couldn’t stop himself from moaning after each one, feeling himself jerk and leak against Hannibal’s thigh. 

Hannibal pauses, rubbing the red irritated skin. Cal lets out a low breath trying to stop the tears in his eyes. He hasn’t cried once during these sessions, and Cal couldn’t deal with crying in front of such a strong man as Hannibal was. He presses his face deeper into the couch. Hannibal spreads his cheeks, massaging him for a second. It helps Cal relax, and to swallow back the tears that were trying to force themselves out of his eyes. 

“Do you want to use your safeword?” Hannibals voice was low when he says it. A small choked noise made its way out of Cal’s throat.

“No, I’m just…” Cal couldn’t find the words. He didn’t know how to explain to Hannibal that the stress of holding his movement, his life on his shoulders was drowning him. And how much the smoothing slap of Hannibal’s soft hands really destressed him. 

“Count for me,” Hannibal repeated it softly, always making his directions so clear. So easy to understand. Cal sighs, finally relaxed enough to enjoy the hard slap of Hannibal’s hand on his ass. Hannibal always increased, in the end, the strength he showed was impressive. This wasn’t the hardest that Hannibal has gone, and he hoped that Hannibal went farther tonight. 

  
“..six..” By the time Hannibal would reach 10, Cal usually couldn’t control himself. He would come. All over Hannibal and his nice suit. Hannibal would tut at him, and make him lick it off. It was his punishment. 

  
He enjoyed all the punishments that Hannibal gave him to much. He liked being in a more powerful man’s hand. 

His body tenses up at a particularly hard hit and Cal feels himself start to rut against Hannibal’s pants. The next smack Hannibal gives him, hits in the same place. The spike in pain makes Cal pull at the tie around his wrist. He’s fully rutting against Hannibal at this point. Hannibal moves him off of his lap, Cal letting out a confused whine. He usually isn't in trouble at this point, Hannibal usually lets him come. 

  
Hannibal pushes his knee’s up so that his ass is in the air. Cal feels himself start to panic and he pulls on his restraints for a second. Hannibal’s hands rub his ass, move to grip each cheek to that he can expose his hole. 

“What are you doing?” They had never gone further than spanking, Cal’s comfort level with all out there sex being too much for him. Hannibal shushes him quietly, and Cal frowns to himself tensing up. 

“Just relax Cal. Let me take care of you.” Hannibal strokes his sides and kisses his back. Cal sighs, and forces himself to relax. He trust Hannibal. Hannibal had never done anything to hurt him. Hannibal’s hands are soft as they rub up and down his ass. When Hannibal decides that he’s relaxed Cal feels a soft kiss at his hole. Cal clenches his teeth, nobody had ever done that to him. Cal had never really slept with another man, what he and Hannibal did was the farthest he had ever gone with another man. “It’s alright, you trust me don’t you?” 

He did trust Hannibal. He trusted Hannibal more than he trusted him more than anybody else. Cal sighs deeply and closes his eyes. He tilts his hips up like he was offering himself to Hannibal. Hannibals breath ghosted over his hole for a second. His hands spread his cheeks and there’s a moment where Cal hears nothing but the blood rushing in his ears. 

Hannibal’s mouth was warm, and the first swipe of his tongue Cal lets out nervous squick. Hannibal spreads his cheeks more, he was pretty much kissing Cal’s hole at this point. Cal clenches his hand and can’t help himself from moaning and tilting his hips up. The feeling was different than anything he’s ever felt before. Even though he had never had anything like this done he could tell that Hannibal was just talented with is mouth while eating somebody out while he was talking. 

Hannibal licks him slowly, eating him slowly like he was enjoying it. Cal wondered if he was, and felt himself get harder at the thought. He wanted to bring Hannibal pleasure. Cal thrust his hips back trying to get Hannibal to go faster but just like the spanking Hannibal didn’t seem to want to rush it. 

Hannibal pulls back making him groan from loss, and he hears Hannibal let out a small chuckle. Irritated Cal grinds his hips down so that he could get some release. Hannibal slaps his ass, full force making him jerk forward for another reason. Cal lets out a sob, tears spilling down his cheeks. Cal feels a wet thumb at his hole, and he jerks his hips back into the sensation. 

“You’re gonna be good for me aren’t you Cal?” His thumb presses more into Cal’s hole and Cal feels himself jerk at the feeling. “Say yes Cal. Say you want my mouth. You know I won’t do anything you don’t want me too.” 

“Please, sir can I have your mouth.” Cal squeezes his hands together trying to stop himself from tensing up when Hannibal’s mouth is on him again. He licks at his hole for a few seconds getting him wet. Cal can taste the salt of his tears in his mouth. Hannibal’s tongue enters him and Cal groans pressing his face into the couch. 

Hannibals hand crept up to grab his cock, giving him something to thrust against too. He didn’t really move his hand to jack him off, but the warm hand against him made Cal feel like his orgasm was being ripped out of him by Hannibal. Cal moans loudly as his cock jerks against Hannibal’s hand, Hannibal moves his hand away from but starts eating Cal out with more enthusiasm. 

“Please stop, please I can’t.” Hannibal gives his rim a long suck before he pulls back. Cal finds himself fully relaxing against the bed. His orgasm had left him feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. The added sparks of pleasure from Hannibal's tongue were almost too much. He felt himself twitch even as Hannibal stands up and moves away. Hannibal unties him and Cal stretches his arms trying to get feeling back in the hands he had so tightly clenched. 

“You have another appointment after this right?” Cal’s voice is low and shakes as he sits up. Hannibal hands him his underwear and pants which he slides on. Hannibal has a warm towel in his hands when he looks up that he hands Cal so he can wipe himself down. Cal stands up so that he can pull his pants up fully after wiping himself down. 

Hannibal is looking at the stain on the couch with a frown before he looks up at Cal and nods.”A friend comes in after you. Let me walk you out.” Hannibal walks him out, politely shaking his hand like he just didn’t have Cal’s ass in his mouth. Cal wonders not for the first time how he can possibly act like that. The man had so much self-control. One day Cal wanted to be like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Cal Roberts week, and honestly 
> 
> that boy just needs to be spanked. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @sluttydancy


End file.
